So It's You
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Jimin menemukan sebuah payung lipat hitam, lengkap dengan post-it lucu dalam lokernya. "Jadi ternyata selama ini sosok malaikat penjagaku berparas semanis ini?" - Jimin" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.1 : Umbrella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So, It's You**

 **A fanfic by syubsyubchim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ini baru pukul empat sore, namun awan-awan di langit sudah menggelap tidak bersahabat. Menunjukan mereka akan menurunkan rintik-rintik menyebalkan untuk menyerbu tanah di bumi. Jimin menghela nafasnya dari balik meja kerjanya. Meski terhalang monitor komputer, Jimin tetap dapat melihat bagaimana warna gelap memenuhi langit sore itu. Sejujurnya Jimin tidak terlalu menyukai hujan, karena hal itu akan membuat suasana hatinya buruk dan membawa hawa mengantuk yang kental. Apalagi pekerjaannya sedang menumpuk, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus tetap terjaga agar kasus kriminal yang sedang diselidiki oleh timnya menemukan jalan keluar.

Berbeda dengan Jimin, satu-satunya rekan kerja satu timnya yang masih tinggal di ruang kerja mereka, Min Yoongi terlihat tersenyum begitu cerah saat melihat hujan turun. Hal itu sukses membuat Jimin bergidik takut. Pasalnya Min Yoongi, salah satu dari dua _hacker_ handal di timnya itu merupakan orang dengan temperamen tinggi dan berkepribadian dingin. Bagaimana bisa makhluk pucat itu melempar tatapan begitu memuja dan senyum begitu manis dengan gusi merah muda yang kelihatan pada rintik hujan di luar jendela.

Eh, apa Jimin baru saja mengatakan Yoongi manis?

Min Yoongi yang galak dan mengirimkan aura tidak menyenangkan itu manis? Mungkin ada yang salah dengan otak jenius Jimin. Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat Yoongi yang seperti ini sungguhan manis. Lihat saja manik karamelnya yang menyipit dan sudut bibirnya yang tertarik sampai gusi merah mudanya terlihat. Jangan lupakan jemari putih nan lentik yang menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum. Mungkin bukan otak Jimin yang rusak. Hanya saja Yoongi yang tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajah manisnya yang sedang tersenyum ini pada banyak orang. Jimin yakin kalau Yoongi lebih sering tersenyum pada banyak orang, maka dirinya masuk ke dalam _list_ _namja_ manis di kepolisian Seoul divisi penyelidikan mendampingi Seokjin dan Jungkook.

Mungkin memandang Yoongi yang sedang dalam wajah manisnya tidak ada salahnya. Toh, nikmat Tuhan memang harus dinikmati, kan? Jadi saat ini Jimin menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, maniknya hanya tertuju pada satu orang, Min Yoongi yang duduk di meja di depannya.

Namun tentu saja hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tidak saat Yoongi menyadari dirinya diperhatikan dengan begitu intens oleh _team_ _mate_ nya dengan pandangan berbinar menjijikan. Dalam sedetik, senyum manis di bibir Yoongi pudar, digantikan dengan raut _poker face_ andalannya. Sejurus kemudian, lengkingannya keluar.

"YA! Apa yang kau perhatikan, Park Jimin?"

Membuat Jimin berjengit kanget di kursinya, "Astaga, _H_ _yung_. Kau mengagetkanku," Jimin mengusap dadanya, mengumpat kecil pada lengkingan Yoongi dan nikmat Tuhan yang berlalu dengan singkat.

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya kearah Jimin. Terlihat malas dengan tingkah kagetnya yang menurut Yoongi terlalu berlebihan. "Aku mau pulang, Park. Tubuhku lelah dan aku butuh tidur. Kau masih lama?" suara itu terdengar malas. Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, lengkap dengan tas punggung dan mantelnya. Oh, mungkin sedari tadi Yoongi memandangi hujan dan berkhayal tentang tidurnya yang akan ditemani suara rintik hujan. Pantas saja binar matanya begitu memuja.

Jimin mendengus sebal, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada layar monitornya. "Kau duluan saja, _H_ _yung_. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lacak dan pastikan."

Yoongi mengangguk dan melangkah keluar ruangan, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Jimin."

Jimin membalas ucapan Yoongi dengan 'hmm' singkat. Selanjutnya membiarkan pintu kayu itu tertutup dan dirinya yang kembali terfokus pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Jimin merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, berharap dengan begitu otot-ototnya akan rileks. Akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai dua jam kemudian dan sekarang Jimin sudah bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemen kecilnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Mungkin membeli beberapa potong ayam dan _beer_ akan membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya malam ini. Apalagi, hujan masih terlihat turun di luar sana. Bahkan semakin deras.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir tebal Jimin. Jemari pendeknya membuka _loker_ miliknya, ingin menyimpan beberapa berkas dan mengambil beberapa berkas lainnya untuk diperiksa di rumah. Namun ia menemukan hal lain di dalam _loker_ nya. Sebuah payung lipat hitam, lengkap dengan _post-it_ lucu bertuliskan ' _Ramalan cuaca lagi-lagi memperkirakan hari ini akan hujan deras. Pastikan dirimu tetap hangat dan kering_ '.

Jimin mengambil kedua benda itu dengan senyum yang tersungging lebar di bibirnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Jimin menemukan sebuah payung hitam dan _post-it_ di dalam _loker_ nya. Mungkin ini sudah payung ketiga yang didapatnya. Atau mungkin keempat? Entahlah Jimin tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Yang pasti koleksi payung hitam di dalam rumahnya sudah menumpuk.

"Siapapun dirimu, terima kasih," gumam Jimin sambil memberikan satu kecupan pada payung hitam itu.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kantor kepolisian. Siap dengan payung hitamnya di tangan kanan. Namun, maniknya menyipit saat hampir sampai di pintu keluar. Memfokuskan pandangannya melihat sosok mungil berkulit pucat yang memeluk dirinya di _lobby_ utama kantor polisi.

"Yoongi _hyung_?" Jimin memanggil pelan untuk memastikan.

Dan sosok yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Menampakkan wajah Yoongi dengan bibir pucat yang menggigil kedinginan. Oh, sosok itu benar-benar minta dipeluk saat ini. "Jimin?"

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi, "Kenapa belum pulang, _H_ _yung_? Bukankah kau sudah pamit dari dua jam yang lalu?"

"Ya, aku memang sudah berniat pulang dari dua jam yang lalu," Yoongi mendengus kesal, "Namun mobilku mogok dan bengkel langgananku tidak bisa datang karena hujan semakin lebat. Dan membuatku mau tidak mau harus menunggu hujan ini reda agar aku bisa berlari ke halte bus terdekat dan pulang dengan bus."

Jimin hanya mengangguk sambil membulatkan bibirnya tanda dia mengerti dengan situasi Yoongi. "Kalau begitu _H_ _yung_ bisa menumpang padaku. Aku tidak bawa mobil dan harus naik bus juga. Jadi, kupikir pergi ke halte bus berdua bukan masalah."

Berbeda dengan Yoongi, apartemen Jimin lumayan dekat dengan kantor kepolisian. Hanya perlu waktu lima belas menit jalan kaki dan sekitar delapan menit dengan bus. Kalau dengan mobil pribadi sih pasti lebih cepat, namun Jimin lebih memilih berjalan kaki. Katanya sih, biar sekalian olahraga. Dan kalau hujan begini, Jimin baru akan naik bus kota.

Yoongi terlihat menimang sebentar sebelum mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Perjalanan dari kantor kepolisian sampai halte bus terasa sangat lama. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam kesunyian dan kecanggungan. Tidak ada yang membuka suara atau memulai pembicaraan. Meskipun satu divisi, Jimin memang paling tidak dekat dengan Yoongi. Makhluk pucat satu itu sulit didekati dan Jimin memilih untuk tidak mendekat. Hanya Hoseok dan Seokjin sajalah yang bisa mengobrol dengan santai pada Yoongi. Hal itu dikarenakan Seokjin yang lebih tua daripada Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sama-sama bertugas sebagai _hacker_ dengan Yoongi.

Begitupun saat keduanya menunggu bus, tidak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya terlihat asik pada dunianya sendiri. Bahkan Yoongi sudah menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset_ yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Halte bus itu sesak dengan manusia yang lainnya mengingat ini jam pulang kantor. Hal itu membuat tubuh Yoongi bergesekan dengan banyak orang dan itu membuatnya sangat amat risih. Berkali-kali Yoongi nampak memeluk dirinya sendiri, menghindari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan saat itu, entah mendapat pencerahan dari mana, Jimin melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling bahu Yoongi, lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat.

"J-Jimin!" pekik Yoongi pelan. Dirinya terkejut dengan tarikan Jimin yang menurutnya terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Ssstttt, tenanglah _H_ _yung_. Setidaknya kalau begini tubuhmu tidak akan bergesekan dengan orang-orang itu."

Namun, Yoongi memilih diam dan menurut. Selain karena tubuhnya yang tidak lagi bergesekan dengan orang-orang asing. Tubuh Jimin juga mengalirkan hangat yang menyenangkan pada tubuhnya. Membuatnya tak lagi menggigil kedinginan akibat hujan seperti di _lobby_ tadi.

Tak lama, bus yang mengarah pada tujuan Yoongi tiba. Membuat keduanya mau tidak mau berpisah. Yoongi mengucapakan terima kasihnya kepada Jimin, dan salam sampai bertemu besok lagi, tentu saja.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Hari ini, hujan kembali turun. Tak kalah deras dengan hujan kemarin. Dan hari ini, Jimin ditemani Namjoon, kepala divisi penyelidikan, dan Seokjin, kekasih Namjoon, di ruangan mereka. Dua _hacker_ handal tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Mereka memilih mengerjakannya di rumah masing-masing karena tidak ada pekerjaan berat yang benar-benar membutuhkan komunikasi langsung. Sedangkan, Taehyung dan Jungkook, pasangan kekasih itu sedang bertugas di Busan, mungkin baru kembali lima hari lagi. Entahlah, Jimin juga tidak tahu.

Pekerjaan mereka bertambah, namun jauh lebih mudah dari penyelidikan lalu, membuat pekerjaan Jimin selesai lebih cepat. Dengan semangat, Jimin menutup laptopnya, membuat atensi dua orang lain di ruangan itu terfokus padanya.

" _Jja_ ~ Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, _H_ _yungdeul_. Aku pulang duluan, oke?"

Jimin mendapat anggukan hampir bersamaan dari keduanya. Sepertinya mencintai seseorang terlalu lama akan membuatmu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan, bukankah fakta begitu?

"Hmm.. Hati-hati di jalan, Jimin. Teleponlah taksi kalau hujan tidak kunjung reda," Seokjin berpesan mengingatkan. Jimin baru saja ingin membalas pesan Seokjin, kalau saja dirinya tidak menemukan kembali payung hitam baru di dalam lokernya. Kali ini _post-it_ lain juga tertempel rapi, ' _Sepertinya kau menggunakan payung ini dengan baik. Aku senang ini berguna untukmu ^^_ '. Senyum Jimin semakin mengembang melihat emoticon lucu yang dituliskan si pengirim.

"Sepertinya aku akan naik bus seperti biasa, _H_ _yung_. Seseorang kembali menyediakan payung untukku," Jimin terkekeh begitu senang di akhir kalimatnya.

"Memangnya siapa wanita penyelamat yang selalu menyediakan payung di _loker_ mu, Jimin? Aku tidak pernah melihat orang lain masuk ke ruangan ini selain anggota divisi kita."

Seokjin mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedikit penasran dengan sosok 'wanita penyelamat penyedia payung' milik Jimin. Seingatnya yang leluasa berlalu-lalang di dalam ruangan ini hanya dia dan anggota divisinya.

Jimin masih tersenyum saat mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, _H_ _yung_. Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya malaikat penjaga daripada wanita penyelamat penyedia payung," Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Dan, aku berharap dia akan mengatakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya secepatnya."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Rencana Jimin untuk segera pulang sepertinya tidak bisa berjalan mulus, karena begitu dirinya sampai pada pintu keluar kantor kepolisian, hujan turun semakin lebat sampai pada tingkat dimana Jimin tidak mungkin menerobosnya, meskipun menggunakan payung sekalipun. Mau tidak mau, Jimin harus menunggu di dalam kantor sampai hujan diluar sana sedikit reda.

Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari bibir tebal Jimin, bersamaan dengan helaan nafas di samping tubuhnya."Hujan sialan!" begitu gumamannya. Jimin menoleh dan menemukan Yoongi dengan wajah yang menekuk kesal. Dan sejujurnya Jimin menemukan ekspresi itu lucu sekali hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya terkekeh kecil. Kenapa selama ini Jimin tidak menyadari wajah manis Yoongi dan malah menganggap wajah itu terkesan begitu menyebalkan? Jimin kembali terkekeh akan kebodohannya.

Kekehan Jimin mengundang atensi Yoongi dan kerutan tidak suka pada wajahnya. Pria Min itu baru sadar dirinya berdiri di sebelah rekan kerjanya. "YA! Apa yang lucu, huh? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Jimin berdehem pelan untuk menetralkan kekehan dan juga wajahnya, lalu melemparkan senyum yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit lucu pada Yoongi, "Halo, _H_ _yung_. Kenapa kau ada di kantor hari ini? Bukankah kau mengambil libur hari ini?"

Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Sepertinya _namja_ Busan di sebelahnya ini mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya, "Aku yang bertanya duluan, Park. Dan sebagai yang lebih muda kau harus menghormatiku. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Jimin kembali terkekeh pelan saat mendengar Yoongi yang menggerutu seperti orang tua. Ditambah kacamata bundar, syal tebal dan _coat_ panjang di tubuhnya benar-benar mendukung segalanya saat ini. Yoongi tampak begitu mungil dan menggemaskan.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, _H_ _yung_ ," jawab Jimin. ' _Hanya dirimu_..' lanjutnya di dalam hati. Bisa habis Jimin di tangan Min Yoongi kalau ketahuan mengatainya lucu, manis, menggemaskan ataupun sebangsanya. "Sekarang, giliranku. Apa yang membuatmu repot-repot datang ke kantor hari ini? Bukankah kau mengambil hari libur?"

"Hmm, Hanya saja aku ada beberapa urusan dengan divisi lain. Jadi aku harus repot-repot datang ke kantor di tengah cuaca yang sialan dingin ini. Dan sialnya lagi hujan terkutuk ini semakin deras. Padahal mobilku masih beristirahat di bengkel."

Min Yoongi, dengan segala ucapan kasar dan wajah manisnya. Membuat Jimin kembali mengulum senyum, menelan kembali tawa kecil yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak mau mendapat umpatan atau pandangan tidak suka dari Yoongi sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu, keberatan dengan secangkir kopi di kantin kantor berdua? Hitung-hitung menunggu hujan ini sedikit reda."

Yoongi terlihat menimang sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Jimin.

.

.

Jadi, disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berhadapan di sisi jendela yang dialiri air hujan di luar gedung ditemani dua _americano_ hangat dengan asap yang mengepul. Yoongi memeluk gelas _americano_ nya dengan kesepuluh jemarinya yang tenggelam dalam _coat_ panjangnya. Sepertinya pria pucat itu benar-benar kedinginan karena cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini. Padahal seingat Jimin baru kemarin Yoongi tersenyum begitu manisnya sambil memandangi hujan.

Ah, sepertinya _namja_ Min ini benar-benar menarik. Membuat Jimin penasaran saja.

"Ah, selamat sore Jimin _sunbae_ , Yoongi _sunbae_."

Keheningan di antara keduanya seketika hilang saat adanya sapaan riang yang tertuju pada mereka. Membuat Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama memalingkan wajah mereka pada sumber suara. Itu salah satu _trainee_ wanita di kantor kepolisian mereka. Bukan di divisi penyelidikan, namun mereka yang dari di isi penyelidikan sedikit lebih terkenal dibanding divisi lain membuat mereka begitu dikenal, bahkan oleh _trainee_ sekalipun.

"Ah, selamat sore, Junghwa- _s_ _shi_ _,_ " Jimin tersenyum manis membalas sapaan _trainee_ itu. Ini buakn pertama kalinya _trainee_ itu menyapanya. Mau tidak mau membuat Jimin mengingat namanya. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri hanya berdecak kecil. Dirinya tidak suka, bahkan terkesan risih dengan sapaan _yeoja_ tadi. Menurutnya terlalu centil dan dibuat-buat.

Junghwa, _trainee_ yang dimaksud tadi melempar senyum termanisnya kearah Jimin. Mencoba mengabaikan eksistensi Yoongi yang sepertinya kurang menyukainya. Junghwa mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Jimin, membuat decakan Yoongi terdengar semakin keras. Lancang sekali _trainee_ satu ini. Sedangkan Jimin sendiri terlihat biasa saja dengan kehadiran _yeoja_ itu.

"Bagaimana harimu, Jimin _sunbae_? Aku harap harimu menyenangkan."

"Hmm, pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat daripada yang diharapkan. Jadi kupikir hariku baik?"

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan menyadari dirinya yang mulai dilupakan disini. Mencoba menarik nafas pelan dan menetralkan emosinya sesaat. Tidak ada gunanya marah-marah disini.

"Ah, begitu. Oh, ini payung siapa, _sunbae_?" Junghwa mengambil sebuah payung lipat hitam di atas meja, "Milikmu, Jimin _sunbae_?"

Sesaat pandangan Yoongi tertuju pada payung hitam yang sepertinya milik Jimin. Yoongi baru sadar Jimin membawa payung hitam yang sepertinya sama dengan payung kemarin lagi.

Jimin terlihat mengangguk, "Ya, lebih tepatnya seseorang meletakan di dalam loker kerjaku," Senyum di bibir Jimin melebar, "Bukankah orang itu manis sekali?"

Dan wajah Junghwa memerah, dengan perlahan diletakan kembali payung lipat Jimin di atas meja. Yoongi mengerutkan wajahnya tidak suka melihat reaksi Junghwa. Apa-apaan wajah yang terlihat tersipu itu saat Jimin sedang membicarakan orang misterius yang meletakan payung di dalam lokernya. Kenapa _trainee_ ini malah yang tersipu malu?

Manik Jimin melebar, "Jangan-jangan, kau orang yang selama ini meletakan payung ini di dalma lokerku?"

Cukup! Yoongi muak diabaikan disini. Dengan cepat diteguknya _americano_ yang tersisa di gelasnya dan bangkit, "Aku duluan, Jimin," Yoongi meraih tas punggungnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh?" Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi, " _Hyung_ , jangan pulang dulu, biarkan aku mengantarmu," Jimin meraih sebelah lengan Yoongi, menariknya mendekat sampai tubuh Yoongi menghadap dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Jimin. Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk dengan teman mengobrol yang lebih seru disini. Jadi biarkan aku pergi dan pulang."

Jimin terdiam sebentar, lalu mengulum kembali mengulum senyumnya. Sepertinya ada yang merasa terabaikan disini. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu merasa terabaikan, _H_ _yung_. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai halte bus di depan. Karena aku yang sudah mengajakmu untuk minum secangkir kopi disini, ya?"

Yoongi mencoba mengindahkan Jimin dengan rontaan kecil pada lengannya. Memuat Jimin menghela satu nafas pendek dan meraih barang-barangnya yang masih tertinggal di meja. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu, Junghwa- _sshi_. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," setelah memberikan satu senyuman, Jimin menarik Yoongi keluar kantin kantor mereka menuju halte bus, meninggalkan Junghwa yang menggeram kesal di meja seorang diri.

"Yah! Lepaskan aku, Park Jimin!" Yoongi semakin memperkuat rontaannya saat Jimin menariknya keluar kantin. Namun Jimin mengabaikannya.

Diluar sana masih hujan, jadi Jimin membuka payung hitam miliknya dan menarik Yoongi masuk dibawah naungan payungnya. Tidak membiarkan tubuh terbalut _coat_ panjang itu basah karena rintik hujan.

"Jimin!" sekali lagi Yoongi memekik. Kali ini lebih kuat dengan dirinya yang menjauh.

Membuat Jimin berdecak kesal dan memindahkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Yoongi pada bahu sempit itu dan menariknya mendekat. "Jangan menjauh begitu, _H_ _yung_. Dirimu akan basah karena hujan."

Yoongi merasakan wajahnya menghangat saat Jimin menariknya mendekat hingga menabrak tubuh berotot itu. Sukses membuatnya diam saja dan mengikuti langkah Jimin yang mengantarkannya pada halte bus. Masih dengan tangan Jimin yang melingkar mesra di sekeliling bahunya.

Beruntung mereka menemukan kursi kosong di tengah padatnya halte. Jimin mendudukan Yoongi di sebelahnya, "Kau marah tadi, _H_ _yung_?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ke arah manapun selain Jimin. Membuat Jimin sekali lagi harus memendam kekesalan karena diabaikan. Oh, sekarang Jimin berfikir, sejak kapan dirinya merasa kesal diabaikan oleh Yoongi, bukankah hal itu sudah merupakan sikap alamiahnya?

"Baiklah, _H_ _yung_. Aku minta maaf kalau aku hampir, bahkan sudah mengabaikanmu tadi. Padahal aku yang mengajakmu untuk duduk sebentar."

"Hmm.." Jimin mendengar gumaman kecil yang sukses membuatnya tersenyum. Meskipun wajah itu belum mau melihat kearahnya, namun bukankah hal itu cukup baik?

" _Hyung_.." Jimin kembali memanggil, mencoba membawa wajah Yoongi pada dirinya. Namun belum sempat wajah yag terhalang syal tebal itu menoleh padanya, Yoongi sudah berdiri dan mengambil barang-barangnya, "Busku sudah datang, Jimin. Terima kasih atas payungmu. Aku duluan."

Meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di kursinya dengan tangan yang masih melayang di udara. "Ya, sampai jumpa besok, _H_ _yung_ ," bisiknya sambil membawa tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Perlahan kembali tersenyum mengingat seberapa manis tingkah Yoongi hari ini.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Pagi itu Jimin datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada banyak pekerjaan dengan laporan menumpuk yang harus dianalisis. Mau tidak mau, hari ini Jimin harus datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Bahkan jam baru menunjukan pukul enam lima puluh dan Jimin sudah tiba di kantor kepolisian. Membuat Jimin mau tidak mau menekuk wajahnya sejak bangun tidur pagi tadi.

Namun, saat Jimin hendak membuka pintu ruangannya, gerakannya terhenti. Seseorang yang berada di dalam ruang divisi penyelidikan membuat manik sipitnya membulat sempurna, namun saat menyadari siapa dan apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok itu, senyum Jimin mengembang. Raut tertekuk yang hinggap di wajahnya sejak bangun tidur hilang begitu saja. Bahkan kelopak matanya yang sebelumnya terbuka dengan begitu lebar kini menyipit, menenggelamkan bola mata hitam milik Jimin.

Dengan perlahan, Jimin membuka pintu ruangannya. Mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun dan mengganggu sosok manis di dalam sana. "Jadi, ternyata selama ini sosok malaikat penjagaku berparas semanis ini?" ujar Jimin, membuat si manis berbalik dengan manik karamelnya yang membulat lucu. Membuat Jimin mau tidak mau kembali merasa gemas dengan sosok malaikat penjaganya.

Perlahan, Jimin melangkah mendekat, membuat sosok manis yang berdiri di depan lokernya refleks berjalan mundur. Punggung sempit itu menabrak loker di belakangnya saat Jimin berdiri tepat di depannya. Pekikan kecil terdengar saat Jimin menempatkan kedua lengannya di samping tubuh si manis, membuatnya terkurung.

"Jadi, Min Yoongi?" Jimin berbisik pelan, memberikan satu senyum menenangkan saat melihat raut tidak tenang dari malaikat penjaganya, "Selama ini kau pelakunya?"

Yoongi hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya atau apa yang harus dijawabnya saat ini. Tertangkap basah oleh Jimin dalam waktu dekat sama sekali tidak masuk dalam daftar rencananya. Lagipula bagaimana bisa Jimin datang sepagi ini. Biasanya Jimin baru akan menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kantor pukul delapan. Dan demi Tuhan, ini baru pukul tujuh.

Saat ini otak Yoongi kosong hanya untuk sekedar memikirkan alasan apa yang akan diberikan kepada Jimin. Kepalanya sakit saat merasakan kehangatan Jimin dan indera penciumannya yang menghirup aroma tubuh Jimin yang memabukan dalam jarak sedekat ini. Perlahan, Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma Jimin lebih dalam, membiarkan aroma memabukkan itu memenuhi penciumannya dan membuat kepalanya pening.

" _Hyung_ …" panggilan lembut dari Jimin mau tidak mau membuat Yoongi kembali membuka matanya dan mendongak agar pandnagan mereka bertemu. Senyum Jimin kembali tersungging saat Yoongi memandang kedalam manik gelapnya dengan wajah bersemu, "Jadi, selama ini orang itu benar-benar dirimu?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, rona di kedua pipinya semakin pekat, dan dengan ragu menganggukan kepalanya. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Jimin selama ini. Dan senyum Jimin semakin lebar saat Yoongi mengakui itu semua. Ekor matanya mencuri pandang pada isi lokernya yang belum ditutup oleh Yoongi. Ada sebuah payung hitam, _post-it note_ dan sekotak bekal di dalamnya. Dan Jimin pikir bibirnya akan robek sebentar lagi kalau dirinya tidak berhenti tersenyum. "Jadi hari ini paket di lokerku bertambah, hm?"

Jimin tidak menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi, lebih tepatnya Jimin tidak membutuhkan jawaban lebih lanjut dari Yoongi. Karena selanjutnya yang Jimin lakukan adalah mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Bibirnya tidak sabar untuk menempel dan berkenalan lebih dekat dengan bibir _pink_ Yoongi yang akan mengerucut maju tiap sosok itu berbicara.

Namun belum sempat Jimin merasakan rasa manis dari permukaan bibir Yoongi, pintu ruangan divisi mereka terbuka dengan kasar dari luar, disusul dengan suara ribut yang begitu familiar. Lalu sosok Hoseok, Jungkook dan Taehyung yang jatuh ke lantai secara bersamaan, membuat Yoongi dengan refleks yang baik mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"YA! Sudah kubilang jangan main dorong-dorong, _magnae_!"

"Kan aku juga ingin melihat, _H_ _yung_. Kenapa tidak menyalahkan Taehyung _H_ _yung_ juga? Dia juga mendorong diriku, tadi."

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku, _baby_? Lagipula kau masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat hal seperti tadi."

"Aku sudah dewasa, Taetae _H_ _yung_. Kau bahkan sudah menciumku berulang kali!"

Jimin terdiam dengan pertengkaran tiga rekan kerja di depannya. Dirinya bingung harus marah karena ciumannya dan Yoongi yang digagalkan oleh tiga rekan kerjanya atau tertawa karena pertengkaran konyol mereka. Tapi saat ini, Jimin lebih memilih untuk marah pada mereka, "YA! Kalian-"

"Aku mau pulang.." Yoongi memotong dengan suara lirihnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat keempat _namja_ lain di hadapannya terdiam. Dengan wajah menunduk, Yoongi meraih tas punggungnya dan berlari keluar ruangan. Masih dengan atensi keempat rekan kerjanya yang terfokus padanya.

"Yoongi _H_ _yungi_ _e_ kenapa?" Hoseoklah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Menghasilkan gelengan gamang dari pasangan yang datang bersamanya.

Jimin sendiri masih memandang bingung pada pintu ruangan mereka yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Yoongi. Ada apa dengan _namja_ manis yang sukses menangkap atensinya beberapa hari belakangan itu?

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung mencoba menyadarkan Jimin dari pandangannya yang tak kunjung lepas dari pintu ruangan mereka.

Jimin berkedip dua kali, lalu rahangnya mengeras dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga rekan kerja yang menggagalkan acaranya dengan Yoongi. "Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja, dasar bodoh!" Jari mungilnya menunjuk-nujuk pada ketiga rekan kerjanya, selanjutnya Jimin melangkah dengan menghentak keluar ruangan itu. Tidak lupa membanting kasar pintunya, agar tiga rekan kerjanya tahu, seberapa kesal Jimin saat ini.

"Ini semua salahmu, Hob _ie_ _H_ _yung_. Kalau saja kau tidak membuka pintu terlalu lebar dan membuat kita terjatuh masuk, hal ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Benar kata Jungkook _,_ _H_ _yung_. Ini semua salahmu."

"YA! Kalau kau tidak mendorong terlalu kasar, aku tidak akan terjatuh, Taehyung!"

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan tiga orang yang sibuk saling menyalahkan satu sama lain dan melihat keadaan Jimin saat ini.

.

.

Jimin melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar kantor kepolisian, mencoba mengejar Yoongi yang sudah lebih dulu keluar ruangan. Namun sepertinya nasib buruk memang sedang senang menempel pada Jimin. Baru saja Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman, mobil Yoongi sudah melaju dengan cepat di depannya. Pertanda bahwa _namja_ manis itu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Jimin mencoba mengejar, namun itu semua sia-sia karena mobil Yoongi menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Membuat Jimin mau tidak mau kembali mengerang frustasi dan mengacak rambut hitamnya. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam kantor kepolisian. Mungkin secangkir kopi dapat mengembalikan suasana hatinya yang buruk.

Satu cangkir kopi yang Jimin bilang dapat membuat suasana hatinya membaik berakhir mendingin diatas meja tanpa tersentuh. Saat ini Jimin lebih memilih melempar pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Jimin _sunbae~_ "

Panggilan itu membuat Jimin kembali tersadar dan menoleh pada sumber suara. Itu Junghwa, _trainee_ yang beberapa hari belakangan ini entah bagaimana selalu tampak berkeliaran di sekelilingnya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Satu senyum malu-malu Junghwa berikan pada Jimin. Wajahnya sedikit merona, atau mungkin itu pemerah pipi yang ditaburkan pada wajahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangannya yang sebelumnya tersimpan rapi di balik punggung, terjulur kearah Jimin.

"Aku pikir sudah cukup memberikannya secara diam-diam padamu, jadi hari ini aku ingin memberikannya langsung," sebuah payung hitam yang sama dengan yang diletakan Yoongi di dalam lokernya ada dalam genggaman gadis itu. "Aku harap kau mau menerimanya, _sunbae_. Kudengar hari ini akan turun hujan," senyum manis dengan rona malu-malu masih tidak lepas dari wajah Junghwa.

Jimin yang awalnya masih tersenyum ramah pada _trainee_ ini. Namun saat melihat apa yang dilakukannya, alis Jimin bertaut tidak suka. Senyumnya menghilang, tergantikan dengan seringai remeh yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Namun ekspresi muak di wajah Jimin tidak dapat di sembunyikan.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi orang yang selama ini memberikan payung itu padaku karena aku sudah menemukan orang yang sebenarnya," Jimin berdiri dari duduknya dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di saku celana. "Oh ya, dan orang itu sudah memiliki hatiku. Jadi simpan saja perasaanmu untuk orang lain yang lebih layak."

Jimin hendak melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Junghwa yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Namun sebelum itu, Jimin berbisik di telinga sang _trainee_ , "Lain kali, kejarlah pujaan hatimu dengan hati yang tulus, bukan membohonginya seperti ini."

Dan setelahnya Jimin benar-benar meninggalkan perempuan itu sendirian.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Sudah satu minggu terlewat sejak kejadian Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook memergoki Jimin yang hampir berciuman dengan Yoongi. Dan sudah satu minggu terlewat juga sejak terakhir kali Yoongi datang ke kantor.

 _Hacker_ handal itu lebih memilih mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya di rumah. Meminta Namjoon mengirimkan rincian pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya lewat _e-mail_. Yoongi hanya akan datang ke kantor kalau ada rapat penting seperti yang dilakukan empat hari yang lalu atau mengambil barang yang dibutuhkannya seperti dua hari yang lalu. Namun itu semua juga dilakukannya dengan wajah datar dan tidak berbicara dengan siapapun, kecuali Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Dua hari yang lalu, saat Yoongi hendak mengambil barangnya di mejanya, Jimin mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Diawali dengan sapaan yang tidak mendapat balasan dari Yoongi, atau Jimin yang menanyakan keadaannya selama ini yang juga diabaikan sampai Jimin menyinggung soal hari _itu_. Membuat Yoongi menghentikan sejenak pekerjaan yang dilakukannya. Beruntung mereka hanya berdua di dalam ruangan saat itu. Namun tetap saja, akhirnya Yoongi mengabaikan Jimin. Yang membuat si _namja_ tampan kembali mengerang frustasi dan menyumpah-serapahi ketiga rekan kerja bodohnya hari itu.

Hari ini, Taehyung, Jimin dan Namjoon ditugaskan untuk terjun ke lapangan. Suatu kasus ancaman bom bunuh diri baru saja terjadi di Gangnam. Jadi anggota divisi penyelidikan akan diterjunkan langsung ke lapangan untuk mengecek barang bukti dan petunjuk yang bisa mengarahkan kepolisian pada si pelaku.

Jimin menghela nafasnya saat mendengar tugasnya kali ini. Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah kasus bom bunuh diri kelima dalam dua bulan terakhir dan setiap kali dirinya dan anggota tim penyelidikan yang lain terjun ke lapangan, tidak satupun bom yang ditemukan dan tidak ada bom yang benar-benar meledak sejauh ini. Mungkin ini juga salah satu surat kaleng iseng yang dilaporkan pada kepolisian. Menambah pekerjaannya saja.

Namun tetap saja, mau tidak mau Jimin harus mengerjakan apa yang sudah ditugaskan untuknya. Termasuk misi penyelidikan kali ini bersama Taehyung dan Namjoon. Jimin memandang keseluruhan gedung yang menjadi lokasi ancaman pengeboman di depannya. Hanya sebuah gedung tua tidak terpakai di pinggir Gangnam, lokasi umum ancaman pengeboman.

"Aku akan memeriksa di bagian depan, Taehyung akan memeriksa di samping, dan Jimin akan memeriksa di bagian belakang, cukup jelas?" Namjoon memberi arahan yang langsung disanggupi oleh dua temannya.

Sesegera itu mereka berpencar, menuju tempat yang sudah diatur oleh Namjoon. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya pelan, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi tempat dimana bom itu diletakan. Meskipun kemungkinan besar hari ini ancaman yang datang ke kantor kepolisian sama seperti lima ancaman lainnya.

Sudah setengah jam Jimin terus mengelilingi dan mengecek secara teliti tiap sudut dan tempat tersembunyi. Tidak ada petunjuk apapun yang dapat Jimin temukan. Ditambah suara Taehyung dan Namjoon yang sepertinya sudah berkumpul di depan gedung membuat Jimin ingin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan bagian belakang gedung ini.

Namun, baru saja Jimin ingin meninggalkan belakang gedung ini, sesuatu menangkap penglihatan Jimin. Terdapat lubang di bagian atas kusen pintu belakang, dan sepertinya lubang itu sengaja ditutupi oleh triplek tipis dan kelihatan masih baru. Alis Jimin bertaut, lalu setelah menimang akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengecek lubang itu.

Jimin menggunakan beberapa buah kardus bekas yang dapat membantunya mencapai lubang itu. Dan dugaan Jimin benar, dibalik triplek tipis itu adalah sebuah ruangan bergaya _attic_. Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menemukan beberapa jejak tidak berdebu diantara tumpukan debu tebal yang menutupi ruangan itu.

Seseorang ada disini sebelumnya.

Kewaspadaan Jimin meningkat, diraihnya _walkie-talkie_ miliknya dan segera menguhubungi Namjoon, "Inspektur Jimin pada Inspektur Namjoon.."

Jimin mencoba memanggil Namjoon berulang kali, namun tidak ada balasan dari sebrang, begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu saat ini. Jimin jadi kesal sendiri. Jimin meninggalkan satu pesan berisikan dirinya sedang di atap bangunan ini sekarang, berharap kedua orang itu segera mengaktifkan kembali _walkie-talkie_ mereka dan menyusul kesini.

Setelahnya Jimin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dengan seksama, berusaha untuk tidak melewatkan apapun. Apalagi ruangan ini terlihat seperti baru saja dimasuki seseorang. Dan manik Jimin sukses membulat sempurna saat melihat sebuah koper hitam di sudut ruangan.

"Namjoon _hyung_!" sekuat tenaga Jimin mencoba berteriak, memanggil Namjoon yang berada di bawah ruangan ini. "Aku di atap, masuklah lewat bagian belakang!" sekali lagi Jimin berteriak.

Lalu dengan langkah perlahan, Jimin mendekati koper hitam yang diletakan begitu saja di sudut ruangan. Dibukanya koper yang tidak dikunci itu dan, astaga, di dalam sana ada bom yang masih aktif dengan waktu yang terus terhitung mundur.

Dua puluh detik.

Jimin hanya punya waktu dua puluh detik untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari ledakan bom.

Disaat yang bersamaan, dibawah sana terdengar derap kaki ramai dan Jimin yakin itu adalah Namjoon dan anggota kepolisian yang lainnya. "Jimin, ada apa?" suara Namjoon semakin dekat, dan saat Jimin menoleh, Namjoon ada disana, di depan lubang tempatnya masuk.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jimin menutup kembali koper hitam itu. Lalu berlari ke arah lubang tempatnya masuk untuk segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Tiarap, _H_ _yung_!"

Namun terlambat. Sebelum Namjoon sempat memproses apa yang Jimin ucapkan, bom di belakang tubuh Jimin sudah meledak. Melempar tubuh Jimin kearah tubuhnya dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang jatuh ke lantai dasar gedung itu.

"Jimin! Namjoon _H_ _yung_!" Taehyung berteriak kaget dan berlari mendekat saat mendengar suara ledakan dan tubuh kedua sahabatnya yang terlempar ke bawah.

Dengan cepat, tim medis dan anggota kepolisian lainnya berlari mendekati Namjoon dan Jimin. Sedangkan tim penjinak bom segera menuju lantai atas untuk mengamankan keadaan.

"Jimin, Namjoon _H_ _yung_ , kalian dengar aku? Bertahanlah," Taehyung memanggil keduanya. Mencoba menjaga keduanya dalam keadaan sadar.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?! CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!" Teriakan kalap Taehyunglah yang terakhir Jimin dengar, sebelum kegelapan menelan kesadarannya dan rasa sakit di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Yoongi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal tanpa pikiran yang lurus. Membuatnya kerap kali hampir menabrak pengemudi yang lain. Namun pikirannya benar-benar kaca begitu mendapat kabar Jimin dan Namjoon yang terluka di lapangan saat melakukan peneylidikan. Dan terluka akibat bom, demi Tuhan, Yoongi tidak pernah merasakan rasa panik dan takut sehebat ini seumur hidupnya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya secara asal, Yoongi segera melompat turun dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Yoongi bahkan tidak mengecek dua kali pada mobilnya, apakah sudah terkunci dengan benar atau tidak. Saat ini yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya bagaimana keadaan Jimin.

"Seokjin _H_ _yung_!" Teriakan panik Yoongi sukses memenuhi lorong rumah sakit. Membuat Seokjin yang duduk di koridor rumah sakit menoleh padanya. Yoongi juga dapat melihat Jungkook, Hoseok dan Taehyung yang menunggu bersama Seokjin. Dan dari bekas darah yang menempel di tubuh Taehyung, Yoongi tahu apa yang baru saja dialami oleh Jimin dan Namjoon benar-benar hal yang serius.

"Itu milik Jimin atau milik Namjoon?" Yoongi bertanya di antara upayanya menarik nafas. Yoongi bahkan tidak peduli kalau mungkin saja paru-parunya sedang kritis akibat tidak adanya oksigen yang masuk ke dalam pernafasannya.

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab. Maniknya mengedar ke sekelilingnya. Saat mendapat anggukan dari sahabatnya, satu helaan nafas berat Taehyung keluarkan, "Ini milik Jimin, _H_ _yung_."

"Astaga, Jimin," Yoongi merasa kakinya lemas seketika. Dan Hoseok bergerak cepat menopang tubuh Yoongi yang kelihatan akan jatuh kapan saja. Lalu membawa tubuh itu untuk duduk di sebelah Seokjin. "Tenangkan dirimu, _H_ _yung_. Jimin itu _namja_ yang kuat, kok," Hoseok mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Hoseok ingat, seluruh sahabatnya begitu menyukai senyumannya, terutama lesung pipi mungil di sudut bibirnya.

Yoongi ikut tersenyum melihat Hoseok yang mencoba menghiburnya. "Ya, aku tahu Jimin itu sosok yang kuat."

Tidak lama, seorang dokter keluar bersama seorang perawat dari dalam ruang rawat. Seokjin dan Yoongi sontak berdiri dari duduknya, "Bagaimana keadaan mereka, _uisanim_?"

Sebuah senyum dari sang dokter membuat kelima anggota kepolisian itu menghela nafas lega. "Namjoon- _sshi_ hanya memiliki luka ringan pada punggung dan pelipisnya. Tidak ada luka serius sama sekali. Namun, keadaan Jimin- _sshi_ sedikit lebih buruk. Kepalanya mendapat benturan cukup keras yang memerlukan lima jatihan di pelipis kirinya. Beberapa luka di bagian punggung dan lengannya, juga engsel kakinya yang sedikit tergeser, membuat Jimin- _sshi_ tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan berat untuk beberapa minggu. Keduanya sudah sadar dan sudah bisa dijenguk untuk saat ini. Namun kami harap kalian tidak membuat keributan yang dapat mengganggu istirahat pasien. Dan tolong kabari kami jika terjadi sesuatu."

Penjelasan sang dokter tentang keadaan Jimin tidak membuat perasaan Yoongi lebih baik. Meskipun tidak ada luka fatal yang Jimin alami, tapi mendengar bagaimana Jimin tidak dapat menggunakan kakinya untuk beberapa saat membuat Yoongi merasa sedih.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, _uisanim_."

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, mari."

Seokjinlah yang pertama menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan dan segera menghampiri Namjoon dnegan perban di kepalanya, "Namjoon _ie_ ~" satu pelukan menenggelamkan tubuh Namjoon di balik bahu lebar Seokjin. "Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon tersenyum senang saat mendapat pelukan dari _namja_ terkasihnya. Terlebih suara yang kedengaran benar-benar cemas itu. Satu ciuman mendarat di bibir gemuk Seokjin, "Seperti yang kau lihat, _H_ _yung_. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sedangkan yang lain mengelilingi ranjang Jimin karena tahu saat ini ketua mereka sedang bermesraan dengan sang kekasih dan tidak bisa diganggu. Kecuali Yoongi yang memilih berdiri agak jauh dari ranjang Jimin. Melihat seberantakan apa sosok ber- _eyesmile_ itu saat ini. Balutan perban ada dimana-mana, kepala, lengan, punggung dan jangan lupakan kaki Jimin. Membuat Hoseok sedikit meringis merasakan rasa sakit yang mungkin dirasakan oleh Jimin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jim?" Taehyunglah yang pertama kali bertanya. Mengingat sepanik apa dirinya saat menemukan Jimin bersimbah darah tadi membuat Jimin sedikit terkekeh kecil. Sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar peduli padanya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Tae. Tidak ada yang benar-benar parah."

"Tidak ada yang parah apanya, _H_ _yung_. Kau bahkan akan pincang selama beberapa minggu!" Jungkook menyahut.

Membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka, "Aku tidak akan pincang, Jeon Jungkook! Jangan membuatku terdengar menyedihkan."

Mereka saling melempat candaan satu sama lain. Dan begitu puas mengecek keadaan Jimin yang benar-benar baik-baik saja, ketiga sahabat itu bergerak menjauh dari ranjang Jimin. Membiarkan sosok yang sebenarnya lebih panik itu mendekat.

"Kami akan ke kantin untuk membeli makanan dulu, Jimin. Ada yang ingin kau titip?" Hoseok bertanya dan mendapat gelengan dari Jimin. "Aku tidak dalam _mood_ ingin makan, _H_ _yung_. Terima kasih."

Hoseok mengangguk paham, lalu melempar kode pada Seokjin dan Namjoon yang masih saja bermesraan berdua untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan ini. Meninggalkan dua orang di dalamnya untuk meluruskan permasalahan mereka.

Pintu ruang rawat Jimin tertutup, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berdiri beberapa langkah dari ranjang Jimin dan Jimin yang masih duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya. "Mendekatlah, _hyung_. Bagaimana kita bisa berbicara kalau kau berdiri sejauh itu."

"Kita sedang bicara saat ini, Jimin. Jarak ini bukan masalah," Satu decakan sebal keluar dari bibir Jimin, "Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_. Jadi mendekatlah dan biarkan aku memelukmu."

Pengakuan frontal Jimin sukses membuat Yoongi memerah sempurna. Namun perlahan Yoongi melangkah mendekat sampai di pinggir ranjang Jimin. "S-Sudah.." cicitnya pelan malu-malu.

Senyum Jimin mengembang mendapati Yoongi yang begitu patuh padanya kali ini. Tanpa ragu, Jimin menarik Yoongi hingga duduk di sisi ranjangnya dan memeluknya. Jimin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Yoongi, menghirup aroma yang sudah seminggu ini tidak dihirupnya. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, _H_ _yung_."

Yoongi kembali memerah saat Jimin mengatakannya dengan suaranya yang begitu berat. Dengan ragu, Yoongi membawa tangannya pada surai hitam milik Jimin dan mengusapnya sayang di sana. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jimin?"

"Hm.." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi, "Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Hanya butuh beberapa istirahat untuk memulihkan tubuhku."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Tidak ingin mengajak Jimin berdebat saat tubuh _namja_ itu penuh dengan luka.

Tidak ada yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan lagi. Hanya Jimin yang memeluk erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Yoongi dan Yoongi yang mengusap sayang helaian rambut Jimin.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya setelah merasa cukup, lalu menempelkan dahinya yang berbalut perban dengan dahi Yoongi yang tertutup poni, "Kenapa menghilang seminggu belakangan? Apa _H_ _yung_ menghindariku ?"

Yoongi sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jimin kali ini. Namun Yoongi sudah menemukan jawabannya. Satu minggu yang dihabiskan mendekam di dalam apartemennya tidaklah sia-sia. Yoongi mencari jawaban atas perasaannya pada Jimin. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan matanya, kemanapun asal tidak pada manik gelap Jimin yang membuat debaran jantungnya berantakan.

"A-Aku hanya malu, Jimin," Yoongi berbisik, "….dan takut."

"Kenapa harus ditakutkan, _H_ _yung_?" Jimin membawa wajah Yoongi kembali padanya. Manik mereka kembali bertemu dan perasaan hangat itu kembali muncul.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menolakku? Bagaimana kalau kau ternyata tidak menyukai _namja_ sepertiku? Bagaimana kalau kau ternyata menyukai _trainee_ wanita yang namanya entah siapa itu? Bagaimana kalau-" ucapan Yoongi terpotong dengan satu ciuman di bibirnya. Jimin terlalu gemas dengan Yoongi, memutuskan untuk segera memotong segala pemikiran tidak berdasar dalam pikiran Yoongi dengan bibirnya. Satu lumatan lembut Jimin berikan sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Jimin kembali menempelkan dahi mereka, "Aku menyukaimu, mencintaimu, dirimu, bukan orang lain. Jadi berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Manik karamel Yoongi membulat tidak percaya, lalu bibirnya tersenyum hingga gusinya kelihatan, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin. Sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum kau bergabung di divisi penyelidikan."

Jimin sedikit terkejut mengetahui Yoongi yang sudah mencintainya sejak lama. Merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari perasaan Yoongi pada dirinya. Terkekeh kecil, lalu kembali menarik Yoongi mendekat, "Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku, Min Yoongi."

Baik saat ini maupun satu minggu yang lalu, Jimin tidak membutuhkan jawaban Yoongi. Hanya persetujuan Yoongi lewat kecupan basah dan lembut di bibirnya. Oleh karena itu, Jimin kembali menarik tengkuk Yoongi mendekat kearahnya dan menempelkan kedua bibir itu kembali.

.

.

"Jungkook jangan dorong-dorong!" –Hoseok.

"Taehyung _H_ _yung_ yang mendorongku, _H_ _yung_!" –Jungkook.

"Namjoon _H_ _yung_ dan Seokjin _H_ _yung_ yang mendorongku, Kook. Aku juga ingin lihat." –Taehyung.

"Sssttt… Kalian berisik sekali! Nanti ketahuan!" –Seokjin.

"Aku jatuh! Aku jatuh!" –Hoseok.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, pintu itu kembali terbuka. Kali ini Seokjin dan Namjoon ikut serta menjadi pelaku pengintipan. Namun Jimin tidak mau ambil pusing dan tetap menarik tengkuk Yoongi dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Melumatnya lembut, mencoba menyalurkan cintanya lewat ciuman pada Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri sudah merasa wajahnya terbakar, namun perasaan hangat di dalam hatinya membuatnya mau tidak mau tersenyum. Mengeratkan remasannya pada baju pasien yang dikenakan Jimin.

 _Well_ , siapa sangka sebuah perkiraan cuaca dan payung dapat membawamu pada cintamu, bukan ?

"JADI HANYA AKU YANG MASIH SENDIRIAN?" Itu Hoseok ngomong-ngomong.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 _ **Author's note :**_

 _ **Halo semuanya, Syubsyubchim disini. Awalnya tema cerita ini tuh anak sekolahan, biar masi mayumayukucing gitu, ehehe. Gatau deh gimana ceritanya bisa berubah jadi polisi-polisian kaya gini. Ngomong-ngomong ini salah satu fanfic oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah aku ketik, loh. Jadi, semoga ga mengecewakan dan suka ya, ehehe.**_

 _ **T**_ _ **erakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.**_

 _ **Terima Kasih.**_

 _ **Salam, INFIRES!**_

.

.

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typo di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
